A Spider in the Batcave
by SParkie96
Summary: A continuation of "A Different Type of Spider-Bat". Bloom finds out what had happened between Peter and Bruce in the Batcave. She suggests that the two of them take some time off, causing Peter to stay at Wayne Manor. Rated T-M for Suggestive Themes.
**A Spider in the Batcave**

* * *

 **Summary:** **A continuation of "A Different Type of Spider-Bat". Bloom finds out what had happened between Peter and Bruce in the Batcave. She suggests that the two of them take some time off, causing Peter to stay at Wayne Manor. Rated T-M for Suggestive Themes.**

 **Author's Note:** **This is not directly connected to the Teen Heroes Universe, but more of an alternate dimension of the THU.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my own character(s).**

* * *

She had kicked him out when she found out. Bloom had kicked him out of the house after finding out he had sex with Bruce Wayne. Peter was standing outside of Wayne Manor with a suitcase full of his belongings in hand. When he had gotten home that night, Bloom had been there to greet him. She had asked him about how his discussion with Bruce went. Guilt instantly filled his mind and stomach, explaining that he had gotten into an argument with Bruce and nothing had been negotiated between them. Though skeptical, Bloom had seemingly bought his story. She had commented that Sami would have been a little disappointed, but what could they do? With a shrug, he followed the fairy upstairs to their bedroom. It seemed like he was in the clear.

Until he had stripped out of his uniform.

Once she had helped him take the top part off, Bloom's eyes went wide with shock. Everything had been exposed; from the bite mark on his neck to the various bruises and marks on his torso and hips. She was speechless at first, asking where these marks had come from. He tried to play it off like Wade had attacked him on his way home. Judging by the look of disbelief on her features, she clearly was not buying it.

Her hurt blue eyes made him cave, telling her everything that had happened, that he did not know how it had escalated to that extreme and that he was so, so sorry. He went to kiss her, but she stopped him before he could. She shook her head as she held herself uncomfortably. He could hear her shaken breaths, tears coming from her eyes. Tears fell from his own eyes, begging her profusely to forgive him as he cradled her face in his hands. She said nothing as she pulled away from him, lying down on the bed before falling asleep.

He sniffed back more tears before they could fall some more. After grabbing his pillow and a blanket, he headed to one of the guest rooms to sleep in for the night. Though it had been difficult, he had managed to fall asleep that night. His dreams were full of nightmares, causing him to toss and turn in bed the entire night.

When morning came, Bloom had already left for work. The kids had left for school not too long after. Bloom had left him a note with a plate of breakfast. She said that she still loved him and forgave him, but suggested that they take some time off and give each other some space for a while. They would talk about this when they were ready. Peter felt even more terrible than he did before, now literally sick to his stomach. He had barfed up his breakfast that morning. He called in to Parker Industries to tell his secretary Maria that he was not feeling well and was going to be working from home until he was better. Though she sounded annoyed, she was genuinely concerned and asked if everything was alright. He told her not to worry about it and would see her when he returned. He packed up a suitcase and headed to Wayne Manor.

And now here he was, standing outside the tall and menacingly gothic building. It was a lot scarier up close, looking more like a man like Count Dracula should be living here instead of playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Considering Peter knew what the billionaire did during his night life, it was perfect for the other.

Another shaky sigh escaped him as Peter rang the doorbell again. Was everyone still asleep? He knew they preferred the night life, but shouldn't at least Alfred be awake? Did the kids not go to school during the day? After checking his watch for what felt like the sixth time, he went to ring the doorbell once more. Someone had beaten him to the punch as the front door opened on its own.

Alfred stood before him, a brow raised as he looked over the brunette and his baggage, "Back so soon, Mr. Parker? Do you plan on sleeping over this time around?" he asked.

Peter nodded his head, scratching the back of his neck anxiously, "I actually had to talk to Bruce. It's about what we "discussed" the last time I was here." He explained.

With a nod, Alfred allowed the other entry in to the mansion. Though Peter had insisted he could carry his own luggage, Alfred had already beaten him to it and was now taking the suitcase to one of the extra rooms. The brunette watched the older man disappear upstairs, leaving him helplessly confused in the foyer.

Great, he had only been here for three minutes and he already wanted to turn right back around and go home. He would, if he had known where Alfred had disappeared to with his stuff. With a shrug, he decided that when he saw Alfred again he would ask the man to show him to his room. For now, Peter opted to take in the area around him. His gaze fell on the various paintings, statues and plants that decorated the place. Some paintings were portraits of the Waynes while others were actual artwork from around the world: various scenes and objects playing out on a colorful canvas adorned with tastefully decorative frames.

He nearly had a heart attack when a resounding clap echoed off of the walls and the marbled flooring. He turned to look at the source of the sound, watching as Bruce Wayne descended down the grand staircase. The billionaire wore a big grin and held out his arms to the other, taking on his usual playboy façade.

"Ah, Peter! Welcome! What can I do for you this morning?" Bruce asked, shaking his hand.

"Oh, I don't know. Call me a marriage counselor; get me the name of a really good divorce lawyer. Or better yet, how about a psychic that can tell me whether or not my wife is pissed enough to leave me? Her letter did not sound so convincing when I read it this morning." Peter said, catching the other off guard.

"…She kicked you out, didn't she?" Bruce deduced.

"Not exactly," Peter said, "but I have a feeling that might be coming soon. No, she thinks we need to take some time off and think about all of this before the next time we meet."

"So you decided to come here to take this time off?" Bruce asked, dropping the act.

"You said there was always room here."

"And there is."

Peter nodded. Bruce let out a breath, guiding the other man into the living area/family room. Once Alfred reappeared from upstairs, Bruce had asked the butler to make some coffee for the two of them. Peter sat down on the leather sofa whilst Bruce sat on the recliner closest to the couch. He had Peter recant his tale from the time he had gotten home to now. Bruce listened intently, sipping coffee and nodding his head. Peter choked up a bit, saying that he begged her to forgive him and that she did, but needed some space for a while.

"And you think that she'll want you out for good?" Bruce asked, setting his cup back on to the coffee table.

"Yeah." Peter said; keeping his eyes trained on the hardwood floor.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you."

"I think "You fucked up big time, dumbass" would suffice." Peter said with mock enthusiasm.

"Now you're being too harsh on yourself."

"Ugh, why I am I even here? You helped me cheat. I should be pissed at you…" Peter said.

"You tell me." Bruce said.

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh, setting his own coffee down on the coffee table before rubbing his temples in frustration. What the hell was he thinking? Why was he here? What the hell was he doing? He did not have any answers for his own questions. He simply shrugged in response, continuing to study the wood work of the floor. What if Bloom did not want him to come home? Where would he go? He could go live with the rest of the Avengers at Avengers' Tower. Tony kept his room all neat and tidy should something go wrong. He could live here as well, but the thought made him feel guilty.

Being here made him feel worse than before.

"You know, I think I should go. It was a mistake for me to come here. I should head up to Avengers' Tower. I…" Peter said, about to get up out of his seat.

A hand on his wrist stopped his motion, causing him to look toward Bruce. The billionaire pulled him down so he was sitting back down on the couch. Another sigh escaped Peter, sitting back down. Bruce let go of his wrist, but moved his hand to rest on the brunette's shoulder. He gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Parker, you don't have to leave. I got you into this mess, the least I can do is help you find a way out of this." Bruce explained.

'Or dig me a deeper hole.' Peter thought grimly, giving the other male a small smile.

* * *

 **End of chapter. Update Coming soon.**


End file.
